All In A Witches Life
by Arcadia Pendragon13
Summary: A new demon thinks he can destroy the Charmed Ones. Will they be able to stop him?The demon will try to set Chris up.Piper,phoebe,Paige,Chris and Amanda.Also a few appearances by Leo.R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Phoebe kicked the demon and sent him flying. Amanda pummeled him with punches.  
  
"Now, Piper!" yelled Phoebe.  
  
Piper froze the demon and Paige threw the potion. The demon vanquished in fire.  
  
"Nice job, guys," Chris said.  
  
"First, we're not guys, we're girls. Second, do you think that was another demon sent to try and kill us by this big bad demon we've been hearing about?" Paige asked.  
  
"I think so. I, for one, would love to find out who this guy is so I can go and kick his evil butt," Amanda said.  
  
"You have to be careful though. We don't even know anything about him," Chris said.  
  
"Oh, stop being my over-protective boyfriend," Amanda said, taking his hand.  
  
"Let's head back to the manor," Piper said.  
  
So Phoebe and Piper took Paige's hand and they orbed and Chris orbed him and Amanda back. Speaking of orbing, Leo had left to become an elder about five months ago. Chris was from the future, who came to warn The Charmed Ones. He was now their Whitelighter and Amanda's. When they got back Wyatt was crying. Piper rushed to him but could not get him to calm down.  
  
"That's it. Chris orb me up there," Amanda said, pointing towards the ceiling.  
  
"I can't," Chris said.  
  
"Do it, Chris," Amanda said, more seriously. He grabbed her hand quickly and they orbed. It was very white. Amanda looked around for Leo to see him talking with another Elder. She rushed over to him.  
  
"Your son is crying. Do you know why? Because he misses you. But are you there? No. Do you know what it's gonna be like for him growing up? It's gonna suck, only having a mom and knowing he's got magical powers. He's gonna need someone to help him cope with being different," Amanda said, answering all her questions.  
  
"Piper will be there for him. He'll always know I'm there," Leo said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Leo. I'm happy for you. It's just. whenever I look at Wyatt I remember what it was like for me. I mean, my dad was around, but then he moved and I hardly got to see him."  
  
"I understand. But he'll also have Phoebe and Paige. And he'll have you."  
  
Amanda nodded and turned to Chris," You can orb us back now. Goodbye, Leo. May we meet again."  
  
"Don't hold back from who you are. That thing you don't want to happen. If you want them to live, you're gonna need to not hold back from your power to save them."  
  
Amanda stared at him. Then she disappeared in a cloud of blue with Chris. When they touched ground Amanda sat and thought. It was true, she was afraid this demon would be able to destroy the Power of Three. Chris had already saved them from that by saving Paige.  
  
"Hey," Chris said, walking into the room and sitting across from her.  
  
"Hi," Amanda said. "You know you can tell me anything, right? Me being your boyfriend and all."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Chris just sat and stared at her, and then he held his hands out and said," Well?" Amanda looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Amanda, c'mon, it's obvious something's on your mind. I'm just wondering why you won't tell anyone. Why you won't tell me," he said, getting up and sitting next to her.  
  
Amanda sat there for a minute, during which he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Alright. I'm afraid that this demon will be too much. That they won't survive. I mean, Piper is doing better with the whole Leo leaving thing, but she misses him," Amanda said.  
  
"True. But they'll get through it. We all will. Just like we always do," Chris said.  
  
She smiled. Upstairs Piper watched Wyatt sleep. Leo had given her peace, but Wyatt still had to grow up without him. It would be hard, but she knew she was strong enough to get through it. Wyatt would be strong too. He would probably be a lot like his dad. Piper smiled and went to cook something for dinner. They were all going to sit down and eat like a family whether they didn't like it or not. She would have to show them and Leo, whether he was watching her or not, that she was going to get through this. For her family. 


	2. The Demon Who Can Change

Phoebe was putting dishes away, letting Piper rest. Suddenly a knock came at the door. She ran to it and opened it. It was Darryl.  
  
"Hi, Darryl. Come on in. Is everything alright?" she asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not," he said. They went back into the kitchen where Phoebe continued to put away the dishes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"There was a murder. We found a guy in an alleyway, there was a scorch mark nearby. Do you think it could've been a demon?" Darryl said.  
  
Darryl looked on the counter where a knife was laying; he grabbed a hold of it.  
  
"It probably was," Phoebe said, turning around and looking at the knife in his hand.  
  
"I wonder why some demons never bother to use knives. They work really well," he said, examining the knife.  
  
Phoebe turned back around quickly and found a knife in the sink. This didn't seem like Darryl at all. He never talked like that before.  
  
"I wonder if it would be effective on a witch. Don't you wonder, Phoebe?"  
  
He stood up and walked towards her, the knife held out in front of him.  
  
"Actually, I wonder what it would be like on a demon," Phoebe said.  
  
She kicked the knife out of his hand and levitated and kicked him. He flew back onto the table.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, is that all you got? Maybe this will help you try to kill me. I doubt you could, but I can take on anyone's face and body," he said.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" she said, not letting her guard down.  
  
"Well, it was obvious you and your sisters weren't getting anywhere, so I thought I'd give you a hint. Damn, I really thought this body and face would let me be able to kill you, but maybe next time."  
  
Phoebe tried to kick him again, but he disappeared in ripples, kind of like water.  
  
"What is going on in here?" Paige asked, running in with Piper and Amanda.  
  
"A demon. I think it was the demon that is sending all the other demons after us. But the thing is, it looked exactly like Darryl," Phoebe said, getting up.  
  
"Oh my god. Is it a Shapeshifter?" Piper asked.  
  
"Something like it. It told me about itself. It said it can take on the body and face of anyone it wanted. It said it thought if it turned into Darryl it would be able to kill me."  
  
"Well, maybe we can find something in The Book of Shadows," Paige said.  
  
"We won't be able to trust anyone. We won't be able to trust each other," Phoebe said.  
  
"Don't say that. We'll get through this. It'll all end with you three vanquishing the demon. We have to know the signs though. If it does take on one of our appearances, we have to see the way it acts," Amanda said.  
  
"Right. We all know each other well, so we'll know if it's one of us," Piper said.  
  
They all stood there. They were uncertain whether they would be able to know or not. 


	3. The demon Paige

"Chris!" Amanda yelled.  
  
"What is it?" Chris asked, orbing in.  
  
"Phoebe just got attacked by Darryl," Piper said.  
  
"That guy you all are friends with?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yes. No. It was the demon that's trying to kill us," Phoebe said.  
  
"And the demon is Darryl?" Chris said, getting confused.  
  
"No! The demon can turn into anyone it wants. It thought if it looked like Darryl, it could kill me," Phoebe said.  
  
"No one's hurt, right?" Chris asked.  
  
"No, no one's hurt," Amanda said.  
  
Chris nodded and said," Shapeshifter?"  
  
"Maybe. We think it's different though," Paige said.  
  
"We were wondering, could you go talk to the Elders. Oh, wait, Leo is an Elder, so go ask him, please?" Piper asked.  
  
"Okay. I may be a while. So if you need me yell and make it sound like you need me now," Chris said.  
  
Then he orbed and they were all together again.  
  
"Leo will know what to do," Paige said, nodding.  
  
They all agreed and went to do something. Not that they were actually doing anything, just worrying. Just then Paige walked through the door.  
  
"Hey, why did you go outside?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I just went out to my car, I thought I left something there," Paige replied.  
  
"Oh," Phoebe said, going back to what she was doing, which was pacing.  
  
Then Paige walked in the room from the kitchen.  
  
"Phoebe, can you go get.Phoebe, why is myself standing behind you but I'm right here," the other Paige asked.  
  
"I don't know," Phoebe said, looking from Paige number one to Paige number two. Piper and Amanda came in the room from the kitchen, hearing what Paige said.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Piper said.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it's the demon," Amanda said.  
  
"Which one's the demon?" Piper asked.  
  
"Good question, Piper," Phoebe said.  
  
"Phoebe, get out of the middle of them," Piper said.  
  
"I'm Paige," the Paige by the kitchen doorway said.  
  
"She's lying. I'm Paige," the Paige by the front door said.  
  
"How do we tell them apart?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Only one way to find out. The real Paige cares about her sisters and friends. We have to see if one of them tries to attack us or protect us," Amanda said.  
  
Phoebe stepped in front of the Paige by the front door.  
  
"Phoebe!" Paige by the kitchen doorway yelled.  
  
The Paige Phoebe was standing by grabbed Phoebe's arm and they disappeared, just like Darryl did when the demon was looking like him. Phoebe and the Paige who was the demon both disappeared. All three of them stood there in shock at what they had just seen.  
  
Piper said," This can't be happening. I don't think the demon would kill her right away. He would probably try to lure us to him."  
  
"I put her in danger," Paige said.  
  
"No, Paige. You did nothing. The demon tricked us. It was my fault by saying that we should see if one of you attacks us or protects us," Amanda said.  
  
"It was no one's fault. Just like you said, Amanda, we'll get through it. Chris!" Piper said. But no Chris appeared.  
  
"Chris, get down here now. Tell Leo he better let you come!" Piper yelled. Chris orbed in.  
  
"Did something happen?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Phoebe got kidnapped by the demon," Paige said.  
  
"It came in looking like Paige," Piper said. "We didn't know which one was which," Amanda said.  
  
"Damn. Well, Leo said the demon could be Shapeshifter, but there's another demon like one. It's called The Changer," Chris said.  
  
"The Changer? Not a very evil sounding name, but it'll do," Paige said.  
  
"When it kills, it blows the person up and then when the person blows up, everything goes into the demon. He can only have one appearance for a certain period of time. But once he kills someone and everything they knew goes into him, then he can use that person's appearance as long as he wants."  
  
They all stood and thought what he would want with phoebe then.  
  
"Oh my gosh. He's going to kill her and then use her appearance as long as he wants to get to us," Piper said.  
  
"We have to find her. Piper, you try to scry for Phoebe and see if you can get a location. Paige, maybe you can find a spell or a potion to kill this demon," Amanda said.  
  
They both rushed off to do it.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Chris asked.  
  
"I think maybe I'll go help Paige. If you want, you can go keep Piper company," Amanda said.  
  
"Sure, why not? I don't think she hates me anymore," Chris said.  
  
"She never hated you." Chris nodded and went after Piper. Amanda headed up the stairs.  
  
The Changer had brought Phoebe to a kind of cave place. She was tied up. She tried breaking out of the rope, but no luck yet.  
  
"You might as well stop trying to break free because you're not going to get anywhere," the demon said, posing as Paige still.  
  
"Yeah, well, at least I'm trying. What do you want anyway?" Phoebe said, giving up.  
  
"To kill you and then your sisters. First I'm going to kill you and take everything you know so your sisters and that other girl will trust me as you," demon Paige said.  
  
"They'll never fall for it," Phoebe said.  
  
"They fell for me posing as Paige, didn't they?" the demon Paige said.  
  
The demon started to laugh. Phoebe put her head in her hands. 


	4. Finding a location

Piper was scrying and scrying and she was having no luck at all. She was just about to give up when Chris said from behind her," Don't give up. Remember that your sisters life is on the line."  
  
"You know, for a minute there you kind of sounded like Leo. I mean, he probably would've told me not to give up," Piper said, trying to scry again.  
  
"That was really what I was aiming for though. To make you feel that no matter what Leo would always be here," Chris said.  
  
Piper smiled." You know, I didn't think I would ever be able to think of you as a friend or family. But I think of Amanda as family. And you sleep in this house; you help us fight demons, now you want to help us find Phoebe. It's very nice and I thank you," Piper said.  
  
"Hey, I just want to fit in with you guys. It was my choice to come back in the future. I just wish everyone would trust me," Chris said.  
  
"Amanda trusts you. I'm pretty sure Paige trusts you," Piper said, getting up and hugging him tightly, "Now I trust you."  
  
Chris held his arms at his sides. This was kind of awkward, but then he put his arms around Piper. When he hugged her back Piper felt better, about everything. Not just Phoebe being kidnapped. But Leo leaving and Wyatt growing up without him. He took it all away. They broke apart and Piper went at it again, trying way harder than before. She channeled all her power into that map and it was like her eyes roaming over everything, she searched every building. Then the crystal fell on a location. It was in a forest somewhere around here. There was probably a cave in the forest. "Good job. I knew you could do it," Chris said," I'll go get Paige and Amanda." She did it, she had found a location. She felt kind of tired, but it didn't last very long.  
  
"Let's see, shapeshifters. Not what we're looking for. Demons that can change into animals. Not what we're looking for either," Paige said, standing behind The Book of Shadows.  
  
Amanda was pacing, getting worried. What if none of the Haliwells have ever come up against a demon like this one? What if they never found a potion or a spell and Phoebe died.  
  
"You know, that kind of negative thinking is very bad," Chris said from the doorway.  
  
"Are you reading my mind or something?" Amanda asked.  
  
"No, it's just that I can feel your fear and worry," Chris said, smiling.  
  
"It's no use. We're never gonna find anything on this demon," Paige said, exasperated.  
  
"Keep trying. I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told piper. Your sister's life is on the line. You have to save her. Besides, you're only halfway through the book," Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm going out of my mind. I keep picturing Phoebe in this cave, frightened," Paige said, putting her hands to her head.  
  
Then she saw Phoebe. She was in a cave and the demon was by her, laughing. Phoebe's hands were to her head too. She wasn't supposed to see the future, that was Phoebe's power.  
  
"Did you see her?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yeah. But that's Phoebe's power," Paige said.  
  
"You probably felt her fear and it brought an image too. Probably because you're a Whitelighter," Chris said.  
  
"Did Piper find a location?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Yep. In a forest, probably a cave. It's around here."  
  
Paige rushed to the book and started flipping through pages, scanning each page for anything about The Changer.  
  
"I guess she's found her motivation," Chris said.  
  
Phoebe was tired. She didn't want to go asleep though. She couldn't. She had to try and focus on getting out.  
  
"Paige!" she shouted.  
  
Phoebe waited, but no Paige appeared.  
  
"Chris! If you can hear me I need you!"  
  
It was no use. Neither Paige nor Chris was coming. And Chris was her Whitelighter. She began to cry. Her sisters would never find her. No, she couldn't think like that. Piper and Paige were probably around the Book of Shadows, finding a spell or something. Chris and Amanda would be trying to get through them and try to look through it too. Phoebe laughed, picturing them all falling over each other, trying to flip a page in the book, just to find her and rescue her. That was what she had to keep picturing, nothing else. Her sisters and Chris and Amanda would be here any second. Amanda would be grabbing on to Chris' arm and Piper to Paige's. Phoebe closed her eyes, picturing them all. But when she opened her eyes, no blue cloud appeared, no sisters or Chris or Amanda. Phoebe sighed. 


	5. Rescuing Phoebe

"There's nothing in the book about The Changer," Paige said, coming down the stairs.  
  
"We must be the first ones to come up against it," Piper said.  
  
"Well, at least we have a location. Now all we have to do is rescue Phoebe and then kick the demon's evil ass," Amanda said.  
  
"Not as easy as it sounds I bet," Piper said.  
  
"How can we save her when we don't even have a potion or a spell?" Paige asked.  
  
"I don't know. We can always try something simple like a knife through the heart," Piper said.  
  
"Or we can set it on fire?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I don't think so. Maybe we should just try the knife. If it doesn't work I'll orb us out," Paige said.  
  
Piper and Amanda grabbed onto Paige. "Wait. Shouldn't we call for Chris?" Piper said.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe we should. He might want to be there," Amanda said.  
  
"Chris!" Piper yelled.  
  
Chris appeared in blue. He understood immediately what they were about to do as soon as he saw Piper, Paige and Amanda's looks. And that they were holding onto Paige, ready to orb.  
  
"Okay. You, orb us to this place Piper found. Paige, piper, we'll see you there," Amanda said, disappearing in blue with Chris. Paige and Piper then disappeared.  
  
The Changer was telling Phoebe how her sisters would never come. And she was starting to believe him. She didn't want to, but what was taking them so long? Phoebe stared at the floor while The Changer went on and on.  
  
"It's such a pity. Other witches I've killed have always had other's try and save them. Maybe they just don't care about you," The Changer was saying.  
  
"Maybe you're right," Phoebe said.  
  
"Of course I am. After Cole broke you're heart you turned to stone. Or at least your heart did. Such a pity. I'm starting to almost feel sorry for you," the demon said," Almost."  
  
The demon left phoebe there to think about everything he had said. What if he was right?  
  
Piper, Paige, Amanda and Chris walked through the woods. It was amazing how Piper, Paige and Amanda could freak out about a spider and not a demon, who could hurt them way more than a spider.  
  
"I'm getting tired of this," Piper said.  
  
"Me, too. Are we there yet?" Paige asked.  
  
"Hold on," Chris said," There it is." He pointed to a cave with light coming out of it. They headed for it.  
  
"Hold on. We can't just rush in," Chris said.  
  
"Right. Does everyone have their knives?" Paige asked.  
  
They all held their knives up and then went in, this time cautiously. They saw Phoebe sitting on the floor, chained to the wall, staring at the floor.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper yelled, not trying to keep her voice down.  
  
"Piper, no!" Paige said, just as an energy ball hit Piper right in her side. Piper flew and hit the stone wall of the cave. She was bleeding in her head. 


	6. Not Defeating The Changer

Paige stared at Piper's bleeding head in shock.  
  
"Piper," Paige said.  
  
"Chris, get Phoebe! Paige, come on!" Amanda yelled.  
  
Chris ran over to Phoebe and started untying her. Paige went over to Amanda.  
  
"Foolish girls. Your sister and friend could be dying right now and there is no one to save her," the Changer said.  
  
Paige looked back at Piper. She couldn't do this. If only Leo were here. She looked back at the demon.  
  
"Paige," Piper whispered, sitting up a little.  
  
"Piper! Are you alright?" Paige asked her.  
  
"Does it look like it?" Piper said, trying to lighten the mood," Don't worry about me."  
  
Paige turned back around to the demon and stood her ground. Chris got Phoebe untied and she stood up.  
  
"Phoebe, come give him some of your kung fu," Paige said.  
  
Phoebe stood there, staring at Piper's head.  
  
Then Phoebe kicked the Changer and sent him flying backwards. Then she ran out of the cave.  
  
"Chris, wi-," Amanda began.  
  
"Follow her? Consider it done," Chris said, orbing out.  
  
Piper was up on her feet. She picked up her knife she had dropped when she flew backwards and threw it at the demon's heart. It hit home, but the demon didn't scream in agony and blow up. He just stood there, laughing.  
  
"Oh, I think I'm losing too much blood, I'm starting to feel dizzy," Piper said, falling over and landing on the floor.  
  
Paige ran over to her.  
  
"You're all alone, just like before. How does it feel to be alone in this?" The Changer asked Amanda.  
  
Amanda just glared at him. Then he got ready to throw an energy ball. Amanda wasn't going to try and duck out of the way. But just then Chris appeared and grabbed her. They orbed across the room to Paige and Piper and Chris grabbed Paige's arm, Paige held onto Piper. They all disappeared in blue. 


	7. Taking Chris' Appearance

They appeared at the manor. Piper was awake now, they put something on her wound.  
  
"Where's Phoebe?" Piper asked Chris.  
  
"I followed her out of the woods, but then I knew you guys were in trouble, so I went back," Chris said.  
  
"You should've gone after her!" Piper yelled.  
  
"I wasn't just going to let Amanda get fried by an energy ball or you die!" Chris yelled.  
  
"Will you two just shut up!" Amanda said.  
  
They just sat and stared. Piper held her head. Amanda shook her head.  
  
"Listen, I'm gonna go check with the Elders because they're calling me and that jingling is getting on my nerves and then try to find phoebe," Chris said, getting up ad orbing out.  
  
Amanda laughed. "Hurry!" she yelled after him.  
  
"I will," Chris said from around her.  
  
Just then blue lights appeared. "I didn't mean that quick," Amanda said.  
  
But it wasn't Chris. It was Leo.  
  
"Leo!" Paige said.  
  
"Hi. I hear you guys need some help," Leo said.  
  
"I am glad to see you," Amanda said.  
  
"Um, Leo?" Paige said, pointing at Piper.  
  
"Piper," Leo said.  
  
"Can you heal her?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Leo said, putting his hands over her wound. A light appeared underneath them and Piper sat up.  
  
"I'm healed, great. Thank you Leo," Piper said, standing up.  
  
"Sure. Where's Chris?" Leo asked.  
  
"He went to look for Phoebe. Didn't he talk to you?" Amanda said.  
  
"No. He didn't," Leo responded.  
  
"That's weird. He said that you were calling him."  
  
"No. No body was calling him up there."  
  
"Well, we'll find out where he went later," Paige said.  
  
Chris orbed Up There. Or so he thought. Where he orbed to was not the place where the Elders were. It was dark, mysterious.  
  
"Hello?" he called into the darkness.  
  
"Hello, Whitelighter," a voice said from the darkness.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm the Changer. But of course I can't let you see my true face. So I'll just take yours," the Changer said.  
  
The demon lashed out at Chris. Chris ducked and laughed at him. "You think you're tough?" Chris asked.  
  
The Changer punched him, hard. Chris fell over, unconscious.  
  
"Yes, I do," the demon said.  
  
He bent over Chris and a thin light appeared between them. Then the demon stood up and smiled, looking exactly like Chris. 


	8. Trying to find Phoebe

Paige was scrying for Phoebe while Piper and Leo talked a little. Only, there was no talking going on at the moment. Wyatt was in his father's arms because Leo never got to see him.  
  
"Paige will find Phoebe soon," Amanda said, trying to break the silence.  
  
"I'm gonna go warm Wyatt up a bottle," Piper said, getting up.  
  
"Good, cause I did not know what to say," Amanda said, going to Paige.  
  
"I wonder where Chris is," Leo said absentmindedly.  
  
"Having any luck?" Amanda asked Paige, ignoring what Leo had said.  
  
"No. I think she's blocking me somehow," Paige said.  
  
"Uh, I got to go," Leo said, getting up and putting Wyatt in his crib.  
  
"What do you mean you have to leave?" Paige asked.  
  
"Someone's calling me," he said, orbing out.  
  
"He'll be back," Amanda said.  
  
"Are you sure he's not going after Chris?" Piper asked, coming back in.  
  
Realization came upon Amanda's face.  
  
"Will you stop? They trust each other now," Paige said, giving up on scrying.  
  
"Sorry. Let me try scrying for her," Piper said, handing Paige the bottle and scrying.  
  
Paige picked Wyatt up.  
  
Leo orbed to Phoebe, not Chris. Phoebe had been calling for him. She was in P3, sitting in a chair.  
  
"Phoebe? What are you doing here?" Leo asked.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Phoebe yelled when Leo touched her shoulder.  
  
He drew back. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Didn't they tell you what I did?" Phoebe asked, crying.  
  
"No. I just showed up because you guys needed help."  
  
"I left them. I left Piper to die. Oh, god, is she dead?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"No. I healed her. Has Chris come by here?"  
  
"What? No, I called for you because I knew you would get me more."  
  
"The only way to get over this is to go back to your sisters."  
  
"And what? Fight a demon. The same demon that captured me and made me think they were never coming?"  
  
"If you want, I won't tell them where you are; just keep in touch with me. But remember this, the demon's going to need The Power of Three to vanquish," Leo said softly.  
  
"Thank you Leo. I knew you would understand. I'll call you if I need anything," Phoebe said.  
  
Leo hugged her and orbed out.  
  
Chris orbed into the manor.  
  
"Hey, is Leo here?" he asked.  
  
"No. He went to help a charge," Piper said, scrying.  
  
"Good," he said softly.  
  
"What took you so long? Leo said you didn't even go to the Elders. Did you even look for Phoebe?" Amanda asked.  
  
"The Elders? Oh, the Elders. I forgot? Phoebe, I forgot about her too," Chris said, trying his best to act like the real Chris would.  
  
"You forgot? You're kidding me!" Amanda yelled.  
  
"Hey, Wyatt's sleeping," Piper said.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I. went for a walk," Chris said.  
  
"Fine. Whatever. Having any luck, Piper?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Nope. This is no use," Piper said, giving up just like Paige.'  
  
"We'll find her," Paige said.  
  
"No you won't. You won't even be around to see her die," demon Chris thought to himself. 


	9. Father and Son

The Elders were calling Leo right now. He had just been getting ready to orb back to the manor only to find that there was jingling in his head. So he orbed up.  
  
"What do you want?" Leo asked.  
  
"We have an option for you," one Elder said.  
  
"What kind of option?" Leo asked.  
  
"If you get the Charmed One to join her sisters again, we will let you stay down there with your family but you'll still be an Elder. Also, another thing, you need to do. Find your son," another said.  
  
"Wyatt's with Piper at the manor," Leo said, confused.  
  
"No, he's not. The baby one is, but the adult one. From the future."  
  
"Chris. He's not my son."  
  
"He is, and you have to accept that. He knows you're his father, too."  
  
Leo orbed out to Phoebe.  
  
Paige was in the attic working on a spell to try and vanquish The Changer.  
  
"Okay, let's try this.  
  
Vanquish this demon in front of us  
  
Vanquish him in white dust,  
  
The Power of Three we call on thee  
  
Vanquish the demon in front of me  
  
"That should do," Paige finished.  
  
"Phoebe, your sisters need you to come home. I need you to help me with something too," Leo said, standing in front of Phoebe.  
  
"I think I'm ready. I'm pretty sure I can face this demon," Phoebe said getting up and taking his hand.  
  
They orbed back to the manor. Phoebe looked around her. She had missed them all so much. Chris seemed different somehow.  
  
"Phoebe, we're so glad you're home," Paige said, hugging her.  
  
Piper joined the hug too. Then she broke away and went to Leo.  
  
"Thank you Leo. We probably wouldn't have been able to get her back without you," Piper said.  
  
"Piper, the Elders called me and they said-," Leo was cut off by Chris.  
  
"Now you all can die," he said.  
  
"Chris, are you okay?" Paige asked him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Chris is dead," Chris said.  
  
"Oh my god, he's The Changer!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"Very good Phoebe," The Changer/Chris said.  
  
The real Chris groaned. He was still lying on the ground at the place where the Changer had attacked him. But he should be dead. Why wasn't he? All that mattered was getting to the sisters, who didn't really know that two of them were his aunts. 


	10. Tricks and a Fight

Chris got up and held his side. It hurt a lot. Then he disappeared in blue light, only he didn't try to orb. The Elders, but not Leo, called him. They stood around him.  
  
"What do you guys want now?" Chris asked.  
  
"You are the Changer," one said.  
  
"No. I'm Chris. But he's at the manor right now so I have to go back," Chris said.  
  
Chris tried to orb out. "I can't orb. That damn Changer took my powers!"  
  
"We'll send you back if you are who you say you are."  
  
"I am!"  
  
The Elders sent him to the manor in blue light. Just then Phoebe came flying back into the stairs where he had just appeared. She took Chris with her and they crashed right into the stairs.  
  
"Chris!" Paige yelled.  
  
The Changer was choking her. Leo took a vase and smashed it over his head. He dropped her. Amanda moving him telekinetically but he only moved so far.  
  
"Damn," she said and launched a kick at his head. He staggered forward.  
  
"Piper, blast him!" Phoebe yelled, now standing.  
  
Piper blasted him a few times. Of course it didn't blow him up. Phoebe came at him with a levitated kick. He fell back onto the floor. Paige took an energy ball from him and threw it back.  
  
"Leo! Chris! Amanda! Keep him busy for a minute while we say the spell!" Piper yelled.  
  
"I don't have any powers! He took them," Chris said.  
  
"Use your fist," Amanda said.  
  
Leo was already at him with his powers. The three sisters recited the spell and then the Changer started changing faces and appearances so fast you could hardly see them. Then he started smoking and then caught on fire, still changing. Then he blew up in pieces, into nothing, just as he was supposed to be.  
  
"That was interesting," Paige said, breaking the silence.  
  
They all nodded. Then Leo and Chris both were called by the Elders, only they summoned them in blue light.  
  
"The Elders," the three sisters and Amanda said in unison.  
  
They were right.  
  
"This has never happened before, us being called at the same time," Chris said.  
  
"Yeah well," Leo said.  
  
"I mean, you're an Elder so how can you be called by the Elders?"  
  
"The sisters just destroyed the demon. Phoebe's joined them. Does that mean I get to stay down there?" Leo said.  
  
"It does. We will call you often though to discuss matters that Elders discuss together," one said.  
  
"You're coming back down? You never said anything about that," Chris said.  
  
"Well you were getting captured by a demon and getting your face copied," Leo said.  
  
Chris laughed. "So why am I here?" he asked.  
  
"Leo is not your father. Chris is not your son," the Elder said.  
  
"Wait, you tricked me? I'm a Whitelighter!" Chris yelled.  
  
"It was necessary. Leo had to believe you were Wyatt from the future."  
  
"You lied to both of us. I'm an Elder! One of you! How could you for this?" Leo yelled.  
  
"Wyatt from the future? No way! I just worked for him and then had to get away" Chris said.  
  
"You worked for Wyatt? What for?" Leo asked.  
  
"Let's stick on the subject of why they lied to us."  
  
"I'm glad I'm allowed to stay on earth after what you all just pulled.  
  
Leo grabbed Chris's arm and orbed him back down. Then Chris flew back because a light just entered his body. Then he stood up and tried his powers. They were back.  
  
"What did the Elders want?" Piper asked.  
  
"They tricked us both into believing were father and son. That he was Wyatt from the future," Leo said.  
  
"I am form the future, but I'm not Wyatt," Chris said.  
  
"Also, they said that . . . ," Leo trailed off.  
  
"They said he was allowed to stay here on earth with his son and family," Chris finished.  
  
"You're allowed to stay?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"That's great!" Paige yelled.  
  
They hugged him.  
  
"Guess that means I'll be seeing a lot more of you then," Piper said.  
  
"I guess so. But I'm glad," Leo said.  
  
"Me too," Piper said, smiling.  
  
"I'm so exhausted," Phoebe said.  
  
"Another day of fighting demons and almost losing a friend," Paige said.  
  
"That's a typical day for us isn't it?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Oh yeah," Piper said.  
  
But after they all went about their day. Not even thinking about the demon they just killed or that the Elders tricked Leo and Chris. They were one big happy family again.  
  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


End file.
